


Cocoa and Fisticuffs

by fireflyeskies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyeskies/pseuds/fireflyeskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in hindsight perhaps going looking for the troll that is rumoured to live under the bridge between the arts building and the courtyard at nine o’ clock at night (in the noble name of science) was not such a great idea. Lafontaine swears it was all Laura’s idea and Laura swears it was all Laf’s idea and Perry, Danny and Carmilla swear they’re going to kill the pair of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa and Fisticuffs

So in hindsight perhaps going looking for the troll that is rumoured to live under the bridge between the arts building and the courtyard at nine o’ clock at night (in the noble name of science) was _not_ such a great idea. Lafontaine swears it was all Laura’s idea and Laura swears it was all Laf’s idea and Perry, Danny and Carmilla swear they’re going to kill the pair of them.

It all started off just fine, just a quick peek under the bridge, see if the rumours were true. They were. Okay, so we’ll get just _little_ bit closer and maybe try and get it on video? For science right? Right. Except apparently trolls aren’t interested in getting their five minutes of fame and really don’t like being filmed. One fight with a troll later and an emergency call to Danny and Carmilla and here they are. Looking more than a little sorry for themselves, although admittedly Lafontaine appears to have taken the brunt of said troll boxing match to the face, and being soundly told off by a group of irate looking girlfriends.

“Su- Lafontaine, you are absolutely _not_ fine, you had a fistfight with a _troll_ of all things, and with your bare hands. What on _earth_ were you thinking?” Lafontaine shrinks under the tirade a little but there’s a tiny grin on their face as Perry carries on, and on and on with the telling off.

Theoretically they _could_ stop her but everybody knows that they won’t, including Perry. After the near endless list of ridiculous escapades and shenanigans that Laf and Laura insist on getting tangled up in, everyone is well aware that it’s really just a better idea to let her get it out of her system. And really, Lafontaine’s heard it all before anyway.

There’ve been years and years of bizarre adventures (generally undertaken in the dubious name of science) that Perry has been dragged into by Laf. The post-adventure telling off oh-my-god-you-could-have-been-killed- _again_ rant is pretty much commonplace in their lives by now. Although it admittedly doesn’t help matters that Lafontaine has found a fellow adventuring buddy in Laura, who undertakes _her_ adventures in the dubious name of journalism (when they all know really she’s just overly curious and maybe even a little bit nosy).

“Look Perr I’m fine honest, just a few bruises. I’ve had worse” Laf says in the best pacifying tone possible after a day of troll-slaying and shrugs at the admittedly rather painful bloodied up bruises across the knuckles of both hands.

Perry isn't taking no for an answer though and carries on fussing around the quickly purpling bruise above Lafs eye where the troll landed a particularly heavy blow. Who knew trolls could be so good at boxing?

Laura on the other hand, despite having been the one that Lafontaine was protecting from said troll is getting a telling off all of her own. Although hers comes in the form of alternately being scolded by an exasperated Danny and glared at intensely by Carmilla. By comparison Laf is really ridiculously grateful that they only have to put up with Perry and her rather more harmless methods of coping. Although that said after the third batch of brownies as a result of the stress-baking people do start to get a little worried. There's only so much chocolate a person can eat before they explode after all, and at Silas, there's nothing to say that the brownies might _not_ explode.

Eventually Perry calms down and they retreat from Laura's room, leaving Danny and Carmilla to finish their telling off which will no doubt be followed by a round (or several) of making up that Lafontaine and Perry _really_ don't need to be witness to. It's bad enough that their room is only just down the hall, they’d really rather not have images to match the sounds that are already seared brain-deep as well.

Perry keeps up the, at this point, half-hearted rant all the way back to their room and doesn’t so much as falter until the door is shut, the radio is on (just in case) and they’re sat facing each other on one another’s beds. Then they’re silent for a few beats, the only sounds coming from the radio and the presenter in mid-flow reporting on some strange luminous cloud formations above Silas, weird, but not that weird for Silas.

“If I ask you to stop getting in to trouble like this will you?” Perry says eventually, already knowing full well what her answer is going to be.

Lafontaine looks up just a little bashfully and offers up a lopsided grin to match the mottle of lopsided bruises up the side of one cheek “No, probably not”

To her credit Perry just huffs a little sigh, the same one that Laf has heard time and time again for the past, well, forever. Lots of things have changed about their relationship over the years, but some never change.

Like the fact that Lafontaine will _always_ get into outlandish shenanigans involving the murderous dictionaries from the library and the grumpy troll that lives under the bridge over by the arts building, whether alone or with Laura. Perry will always freak out and fuss and worry over the bruises and the cuts and the scrapes. She’ll be angry and then she’ll pretend to be angry and then she’ll calm down. There’ll be a kiss to the forehead or the cheek, depending on just how bad Lafontaine fucked up this time and then Perry will make cocoa and they’ll be back to bickering over what to watch on TV and who’s turn it is to do dishes.

They lapse into quiet again for a few moments before Perry shakes her head softly “You’re an idiot” and presses one brief kiss to an unbruised cheek before getting up and busying herself with two mugs and The Bottomless Tin of Cocoa, quelle surprise.

Much has changed since they were five years old and mucking about in the mud and playing monsters but this? This never changes.

 


End file.
